War Between Love
by GingerPandas
Summary: With war raging between Demons and Humans, you expect love to be just a little thing. This one love between a Prince of Wolves and a demon slayer is what this whole war is about. An AU universe where demons have always been the dominate group in life.


_**Authors Note: **Oh hey look I wrote something. This takes place in Inuyasha's time, but it does not follow the Inuyasha story line. I wrote this up real quick, because ideas were slapping me in the face telling me to write something. And so this baby was born. It took a couple of days to write this and I feel a little rusty. I have read this other and tried to make everything seem perfect, which I know I didn't succeed. _

_***NOTE: **The main pairing in this is **Kouga x Sango**. If you do not enjoy this pairing I would suggest not reading it.  
_

_ANYWAY. Enjoy this little piece. And please review if you want me to continue this or not.  
_

_**-Pandy-Chan**  
_

* * *

The cold earth beneath her toes, squished with each timid step she took. No birds chirped nor any bugs buzzed in the lone forest. She was glad, relaxed since distractions were not needed in her most critical moment. Hunting, a game for men, was a dangerous test of strength, wisdom, swiftness, and balance. Of course she mastered all those skills, stepping lightly through the small pathway, holding up high her Hiraikostu, and marking each move before she made it. She wasn't about to screw up her admission test, he knew that.

She stepped silently behind a thick wood oak, sucking in a quiet breath through her gas mask. Peeking around the tree, she saw her prey, a thick skinned boar, snacking on small herbs in the opening. Clenching her teeth together and lifting up her Hiraikostu, making little to no noise. Of course animal instinct, they will know when they are about to be killed. Even the ones as stupid as a boar. This is where her talents came in.

Standing on the back of her heels, she readied herself to attack the pig beast. She kept still, waiting for the moment she could charge in. The boar still snacked on the plants, ears twitching for any sort of noise.

Balance.

Now! She bounced around the corner with such speed, her long brown hair slapped against her neck and face as she charged out into the opening. As she made her move, I made my move as well.

Swiftness.

She hosted her Hiraikostu over her head, sweat glistening on her forehead. She still wasn't used to having such a big weapon. She was a young, spirited girl with a mind to do great things in the future. Grunting she twisted her arm in the air, holding the boomerang as she did so, slinging it toward the boar.

Strength.

The boar moved away at the last second, her boomerang getting stuck in the ground. The pig whined loudly, scurrying away from her, bumping into bushes and trees, bark sticking to its small tusk. She had meant to scare it, not wanting to bruise the meat or crack a bone. Then it would be useless to hunt it. She wiped out her sword, charging after him. She directed the boar toward a certain area. I followed her, making sure she didn't see me. Not yet.

The boar squealed and kept up with his lone sprint to somewhere safe. The young brunette trailed right after him, having her sword close to her side. She wasn't going to use it to make an unclean shot; Not at all. She darted to the right, sliding her weapon across a tree, slicing a thin rope that you wouldn't even noticed it was there unless it was pointed it out to you. All you could hear was the pig squealing and the sound of rope rubbing against the bark as it lifted the stupid animal up into the air.

Wisdom.

She stalked toward the squealing pig, being cautious of her surroundings. I leaned against a tree, high in the air, watching her. As she approached the pig, she glanced up at my spot as she squint her eyes. She leaned toward my direction, hoping to see well, one hand on the squealing boar as it thrashed about swaying in the air.

Her face was young, small and thin, covered half-way by her gas mask, her body was built like her face/ Her long brunette hair, stuck against her wet neck as she studied my spot. Her eyes, from here, were brown with dots of cinnamon and I knew if she didn't have that gas mask on I could see spots of freckles dancing across her nose. She glared up at me, not sure if I was there or not. She seemed to dismiss the idea of someone watching her and turned back to the pig, memorizing his position in the small net he was enclosed in, but not letting her guard down.

"There, there… all things have a time and your time is now."She muttered silently as the pig calmed down, only squealing and rolling around in the net so he could watch her. She leaned in near him and pressed her forehead near the boar's face. "I will not be wasteful, for your body will be helpful in the future."She closed her dark eyes as she whispered that, the boar going dead silent. Ironic that he would go quiet before death. My icy eyes continued to watch her, more so with interest as she continued the small display of her work as a slayer.

She sheathed her sword, whipping out another sharp object, much like a small knife. It was different though, in the shape of a demon's tooth. She whispered one last thing before she went with kill intent and sliced the boar's neck; A clean kill. I stared at her, gaping, leaning forward, and one hand having its claws sunk into the bark to steady myself. I was actually surprised. Not that she had such a clean cut, but the fact the boar **let **her kill it. He didn't really have a choice after she laid eyes on him, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the stupid pig closed it eyes, giving its fate into the hands of this small, teenage girl.

She had this way with stupid things.

I removed my claws from the bark, sitting on the branch I was on as quietly as I could. The forest was still deadly silent, taking note of the dead boar. She put away the demon's tooth/knife and took out her sword again, cutting the top of the rope that was holding the now dead boar. She huffed as it sagged in her arms. Setting it gently on the ground and swiftly tying a knot at the top, she swung it over her neck and shoulders in one big motion. She kept her sword out, glancing in my direction. I leaned into the base of the tree, hoping to hide in the shadows. She glared again, but dismissed it as quickly as the last time, sheathing her sword, making her way back to her almost forgotten Hiraikostu.

I watched her leave, not wanting to move in case she threw her knife my way. I had to be stealthy for this job. I couldn't just barge in on her hunting and expect answers. I had to ease my way in. I kept reassuring myself. I couldn't mess this up, not with the council's fangs bared at my neck. I sighed and ran my fingers through my bangs, trying to calm myself. Why was I, Prince of the Wolfs, scared of a slayer? And a girl to be exact; a girl who hasn't even became a women yet. I glanced down at her backside as she stalked away from the area.

'_Then again…'_

My thoughts were interrupted by her leaving my eye sight. I slid off the branch, stalking her like my prey. This was no time to be thinking of ravishing some human. If I need to ravish anyone, I would need to find a mate. I was not going to have some kid be my mate, especially a human. I bounced through the trees until her dark head came into view.

She was bent over, easing her Hiraikostu out of the soggy ground. I peered over some leaves, watching her. I needed to corner her. I glanced up at the sun, it falling down in the sky for some rest. She wouldn't make it back to her village before the sun set. She would be forced to rest somewhere. I grinned, my fangs coming out of their hiding place. My blue eyes shifted back down to her body to find her pausing in slinging her Hiraikostu over her back.

Her head was slightly tilted in my direction, her back still to me. I could see her cinnamon dotted eye peering in my direction. She was listening. She either knew I was there and was waiting for me to make the first move, or she wasn't sure I was there at all. I went with the first one. I sucked in a quiet breath, waiting for her to move. And she did, blinking out of the trance and strapping the giant boomerang onto her back.

She made her long journey back to her village through the forest. I followed close enough to smell her but far enough away to where I could barely see her. She took many rests, breathing heavily. She must have been tired from carrying the giant weapon and the stupid dead boar. She was really frail once you look past her threatening demeanor. I scuffed. _'Humans…'_

Night fell on both of us faster than we expected. The kid huffed as she made her last trek to a small river, going to make camp beside it. _'Smart choice…'_ I thought idly as I crept closer, being careful not to be heard over the small sound of the creek. The spot she has chosen had a small opening to the night sky, stars and the moon already peeking out from their long slumber. I rested into the tree, my back against the base, having an excellent view of her as she moved about, hanging the boar near the water to draw out the scent of it.

I stayed there, observing her as she made her small camp. Her weapons were scattered around the camp so she could grab one where ever she was at the moment. She kept her long sword tied around her waist. He frowned as she still hasn't taken off the damn gas mask. It's not like he earned for her cute pouty lips, but he wanted her to his full advantage.

She finally seemed to settle on making a small fire, small enough to not drive demons to her, but big enough for warmth in the night. Once she had the fire going she surveyed her little camp, proud of it. She gracefully walked to the edge of the river, kneeling beside it. My annoyance was starting to show and thought now was the best time to corner her. Leaping down from the tree silently, making sure not to rustle any leaves along the way. I peered at her, blue eyes gleaming with glee at what I was about to do next. Creeping closer, pawing on all fours, my wolf side coming out as I stalked her. What the girl did next froze me in my tracks, a slight gasp fleeing from my once enclosed lips.

The gas mask now laid beside her thigh as her slender body was crouched down next to the river. Her pale chin was exposed to the world around her. Her speckled eyes were casted downward as she unraveled the bandages on her hands. She tossed them beside her, not even seeming to care where they went. My eyes danced to her full red lips, raw from her constant biting. My steady breaths came out in heavy, fast beat gasps as I continued to watch. My body moved on its own, trying-no needing to be closer to her, just to touch and hold her, caress her face and cradled her tiny, girl body in my strong embrace. I stopped frozen as I noisily took a deep breath through my nose.

'_What the hell was I doing….?'_

I forced my hand to come up and wrap itself around my neck. I was trying to tell myself that this was some kid, not a proper mate. It wasn't working because I crawled forward through the bushes more, a low, gruff growl erupting from the back of my throat, something inside me telling me she was a proper mate. The growl was meant to warn her of my approaching body, something a male wolf would do to warn his mate, preferably a female wolf, of what he was about to do to her. If she didn't know I was there before, she did now.

Her head whipped up, alert in all her movements. Time for me froze. Her tiny, kid face with its fierce expression, her speckled eyes turning chocolate as she stared my way, turned to an older version of her, her nose more out as a great number of freckles graced her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the same color, plain brown with speckles of cinnamon in them. In the older version of the beautiful girl, she was smiling, reaching out toward him. Then he blinked and the young girl was glaring, sword raised out in front of her, in a crouched position.

All that went through my mind was that she smelled like lilacs and sweat.

"Get away demon!" How charming her first words to me. I growled again, wanting to show her how dominant I was going to be. She didn't falter, not moving, nor blinking at me. I gave her credit. She was a fierce warrior. Deciding to stand up on my feet instead of being crouched low behind the bushes, there really was no use in hiding. Time to give her a full show. Her speckled eyes trailed up and down my body, most likely identifying what demon I was and what sort of weapons I was armed with.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A girl too far from her village." I declared, coming out from the bushes, she faltered slightly. Grinning down at her, I placed my hands on my hips, trying to hide the need to pounce on her and take her like _**his**_ women would want me to take her.

"Stay back demon, I won't play any of your games here." She spat, still in her crouched position. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over her hungrily. The way she had placed herself, she was on one knee, leaving her crotch expose to him. With her arm out, sword pointed at me, I grinned at her feistiness.

"Not here, then where? Want to take a ride back to my den?" I was clearly teasing her, trying to get on her nerves so she would get extremely pissed and jump at me blindly. Then I could easily pin her down and have my way…er… get the information needed. Hey speckled eyes widened and her face went down in disgust.

"You disgust me…"She frowned, her brow knitted tightly together. She looked cute when mad. I stepped forward again, one clawed hand extended at her. She followed my movements, not letting me out of her sight. I circled her, her body not moving but keeping its tense position on the ground. I snickered.

"Oh my little flower, you can stop being so tense. I won't bite; much." I mocked her, stepping lightly closer to her as I trailed around her back. I made my way back to her front; she still had her sword out in front of her, ready to attack me.

"Don't call me that."She simply put it. "I'm not going to fall for your stupid game."She literally spit at my feet, snarling. I ignored her comment, trailing back around her, my tail swishing from side to side, this time not planning on going back to her front.

"Or what? Little girl you can't harm me." My face went into a frown, my feet swishing against the bank of the river, stepping lightly to her backside. Her back muscles tightened as she felt me approach. The stench of fear was strong. I leaned toward her ear, making sure to have a few feet away from her in case she would attack me. "You can't touch this even if you wanted to, Sango."My whisper drifted into her ear, a light gasp escaping from her mouth.

It all happened in a flash, she whipped around, her hair slapping me against the nose, and I flinched back when it did; a strong wave of lilacs and sweat hit me in the face. I faltered, stumbling back from my weakness. Her sword was a streak of light as she slashed at me. I jumped back, grinning like the wolf I was, attempting to ignore the fact that my knees were wobbling. She was panting and charged at me, flinging mud in the air as she came at me. Her eyes held the look of a warrior as she took the thin weapon in both her hands and stabbed it at my chest, her face coming inches from mine. I jumped back on the other side of the camp. She stood there panting. I seemed to have hit a nerve back there.

"How the hell do you know my name?"She demanded, pointing her sword at me. Going into a crouch position, I ignored her question. I didn't even know myself how I knew her name, I just did. Placing a hand on the moist ground in front of me I leap forward, her body going into a defense pose. I was going for a tackle as I could pin he down and get what I needed, but sadly she was smart and dived under me as I flew over her body. Digging my claws into the earth, stopping myself from slipping into the water behind me, I glared up, growling at her. She didn't miss a beat, flinging her body at me; I rolled to my left as she slashed. I whipped my leg at her, catching her off guard and knocking her on her backside, she screeched out in pain, dropping her sword beside her. I took this chance to pounce on her.

A bad choice on my part.

The moment my hand went to her shoulder, my fingers graced the side of her bare neck, causing time to freeze again. The snarling girl below me turned to a beautiful young woman, the same one from before. The young lady's face was peach pink, her eyes glazed over, her mouth opened as small pants erupted from it. I blinked and she was gone, replaced with the fierce girl underneath me. I realized her blade was pressed to my neck. For some odd reason, I didn't care. I embraced the blade, pressing toward it as I moved my face to hers. She didn't slice my neck open like she did that stupid boar; instead she just stared up at me, letting the blade rest against my neck. Her emotions flickered; Fear standing out the most. Her speckled eyes glazed over. I gave a toothy grin, leaning upward and picking up a piece of her dark hair.

"Sango…"I whispered into her hair, taking a nice long whiff. She must have come to her senses, because she pressed the blade to my neck. My body reacted by jumping off her frail body. She sat up, breathing heavily. I sniffed the air, catching her scent instantly. I gave her a hard stare, she returned it gladly.

"D-don't touch me again, Kou…Demon."She stuttered, almost calling me something else other than demon. I tilted my head at her curiously. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one being affected by…whatever the hell we were being affected by. Her small body struggled to get up, she seemed conflicted over something. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, come on little flower. Is that all the fight you got?"I pushed her buttons, wanting her to lash out at me again. I made sure not to call her Sango again; not such a good idea at this moment.

"You are going to regret calling me that."She harshly mumbled, my good hearing picking it up. I rolled my shoulders; tail swishing back and forth as I took a few steps back; positioning myself to pounce on her again. She straightened herself, flicking her sword in my direction again. I took a deep breath, readying myself for her. I froze again as my eyes went to her face.

The older lady version of this brat stood there, a big smile on her face along with tears running down her eyes. She was surrounded in a field of lilies. I straightened from shock at seeing this, my mouth gaping open. She started toward me, running, as she held out her arms. My wide eyes blinked and there was the brat right in my face, sword aimed for my chest. I attempted to counter, slashing at her side as she slashed at mine.

Both grazed their marks.

I cursed out loud, gripping my side; she copied my movements, dropping her sword. The smell of copper filled the area. I couldn't stop my eyes from forcing their way over to her small body as she crouched clutching her side. Her face held pain as she groaned, cursing under her breath as I did. I don't know what was wrong with me. I should take this chance to demand answers, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I have to get out…"I spoke out loud. Her big brown eyes glanced at me. I harshly bit into my lip and jumped away, not wanting to look at her. I didn't want anything to do with her. I could hear her move around, but I ignored her, trying to get as far away as possible. The moon was already high above in the sky, showing that it was morning for a new day. I made it to a tree, sitting in it, panting. I lost a lot of blood.

Pooling drool into my mouth a spit in my hand and rubbed it onto my side. Healing for wolves, it was pretty easy and I enjoyed healing myself this way. As soon as I was able to move straight again, I took off toward the mountains, reporting to the councils that I killed the girl. Hopefully they would believe me and I wouldn't have to deal with that stupid girl again with her pretty speckled brown eyes. I cursed myself again for even thinking of her.

I wouldn't have realized, but that was the day the war started between humans and demons and changed everything we knew.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my silly little idea. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please leave a review on how you think I could improve or even about how much you like/hate it.  
_

_-Pandy-Chan._


End file.
